


Combustion

by swtalmnd



Series: Smooth Gear Action [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breakfast in Bed, Food Porn, I do what I want, I probably should've been tagging that one for a while now, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: Finally, Sam is gone and they wake up alone in Tony's bed. Sex happens.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Smooth Gear Action [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456993
Comments: 29
Kudos: 197





	Combustion

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to newtypeshadow and Dr. QT for the cheerreading, and to the winsome wynnesome for betaing so quickly!

Waking up with Tony in his arms was something Bucky could definitely get used to. The angle of the sun told him they'd napped well into the afternoon, after sending Sam off in his newly souped-up car with its suspiciously smooth ride and subtle red detailing. Tony had showered off the grease and sweat and dragged Bucky into his big, soft bed, snuggling up shamelessly and wearing nothing but a pair of very thin, very form-hugging pajama pants. Bucky slid his hand down Tony's back to cup his ass and let out a very contented sigh, pressing a kiss to the messy hair.

Tony made a pleased, sleepy sound and yawned. "Food or sex first?" he asked, shifting so he could nuzzle up and plant a kiss to Bucky's jaw.

Bucky chuckled. "Bathroom, teeth, sex, food?" he suggested, kissing Tony's forehead. "My mouth tastes like I ate a lotta garlic last night."

Tony laughed and gave him a warm hug, then shoved him toward the edge of the bed playfully. "You first."

Bucky let himself be shooed away, taking a moment to really look at what he was doing, to make sure he wasn't rushing into this. He hadn't had or wanted sex in so long, but Tony made it feel easy, in a way he only sort of remembered from the past they'd tried to make him forget. He washed his face, brushed his teeth, and stepped back to look at his own flawed body in the mirror, thinking about how good it had felt that Tony hadn't reacted to his scars, just fixed his malfunctioning arm and flirted with him.

He nodded and took a deep breath. He wanted Tony something fierce, and it was time to give himself something good. No more second guessing.

When he slid back into the bed, Tony snuggled up and then sighed petulantly. "I'm too awake to not get up now. Stupid bodies," he complained, all the while making a production of climbing over Bucky with maximum skin contact. Tony's chest mod was smooth and just a tiny bit cool as it slid over a nipple, and Bucky had to bite his lip to keep from getting started before Tony had a chance to catch up.

He slid out of his boxers while Tony was in the bathroom and shoved down the blankets, posing with one arm behind his head and the hand that Tony had already mostly fixed poised over his own cock, thinking about how good Tony looked in those thin pants. He wanted to get a double-handful of that ass and not let go, and he had since he first saw the man bent over an engine. 

It figured that it'd take an ass like that to finally pull him out of his shell.

Tony sauntered back in with a grin on his face, lust and delight lighting up his features. "Now that is what I like to see first thing," he said, crawling up the bed. He paused to kick off his pajamas and not-so-incidentally nuzzle at Bucky's fingers and dick, then made his way up to kiss Bucky's mouth instead, sipping at his lips until Bucky grabbed hold and took over.

"You'll get used to it," he said, rolling them over and pressing his hips down into the space between Tony's spreading thighs.

Tony purred and kissed him again. "Plan on it, gorgeous." He ran his hands through Bucky's hair, the strands clean and soft thanks to the nice stuff in Tony's bathroom. "What's the agenda today? I'm pretty open, and clean if it matters."

Bucky dipped his head down to lick along Tony's jaw and nibble on one ear, making him squirm. "Tastes clean," he teased. He got a thrill of worry and tucked his face in the curve of Tony's neck to breathe for a moment. "It's been a while."

Tony stroked his hair, rubbed his back, and even squeezed gently with his thighs. "Yeah, for me, too." He paused, kissed Bucky's hair, took a deep breath. "Blowjobs?"

Bucky cracked up, tension bleeding away. "Yeah, sweetheart. That sounds good." He kissed Tony again, the smile still making his face feel strange and good. He hadn't smiled half this much in so long, and it felt amazing to do it again. "You're gonna be delicious."

"You have been feeding me fruit," teased Tony. He pressed their foreheads together and took another breath, softer and more serious this time. "We can pause whenever we need, Buckaroo. This isn't a sprint, it's just the starting line."

Bucky sighed and kissed him again, deeper this time, slow and sweet. He cradled Tony close and rocked their hips together gently, feeling their half-hard dicks kiss and rub, not ready for anything more vigorous yet but good just like they were. Bucky's erection was growing fast now that he'd gotten past his nerves. The way Tony's hands caressed him like all parts of him were equally valuable was a balm that kept his anxiety at bay.

It had been literal and figurative lifetimes since he'd had anything half as good as the feeling of Tony under him, the room warm and dim and close, the two of them safe as it was possible to be in today's world. He lost himself in the simple pleasure of necking, kissing and nuzzling and tasting, freeing up a hand to cop a feel of that divine ass, to stroke over Tony's muscular frame and the tiny softness of age that lived in his middle.

Bucky started kissing down Tony's throat, along his collarbones, feeling the urge to leave marks but resisting for now. He licked the little hollow between them instead, then kissed down and over the chest mod, pausing to look up when Tony froze.

"Not okay?" he asked, kissing Tony's chin apologetically.

Tony took a stuttering breath and pulled him up for a tight hug and fierce kiss. "I've had a few bad experiences. It's keeping me alive."

"Oh, dollface." Bucky kissed him tenderly. "I'll leave it alone." He moved down to lick at one of Tony's nipples and tease the other with his metal fingers, enjoying the way it made Tony gasp and shiver.

"That, ohh, that is more than okay," Tony said, relaxing into the cushions. His dick was hard, had been for a while, and it smeared wetness on Bucky's chest as he lavished Tony's nipples with attention.

Tony squirmed more, hands in Bucky's hair again, voice broken into gasps and moans and delightful sounds that led Bucky down further. He gave Tony's ripe cockhead a lick, salty and good, and then moved down to slide his hot mouth inside Tony's thighs and along the creases of his hips, getting him revved up that much higher before the main event.

At Bucky's urging, Tony spread himself wide so Bucky could lick and nibble to his heart's content, giving attention to every sensitive part. He teased a little light rimming, not delving too deeply this time, just reminding himself that he used to love eating poundcake for a good long time before a fuck. He flattened his tongue and slid it up from hole to helmet in one long, firm swipe, feeling Tony tense and arch underneath him.

"You ready for me to suck you, sweetheart?" asked Bucky, looking up at Tony's face, hands grabbing his hips to hold them still. "You can come in my mouth, I wanna taste you."

"F-fuck, yeah, you can, your, fuck, mouth," Tony babbled, his words falling apart all over again as he flopped back against the pillows and whined, "Pleeeease!"

Bucky sucked on each of his balls one last time before licking his way up the shaft and finally, finally taking the head of Tony's cock in his mouth. Tony was thick but not too long, a good size for sucking or fucking, and Bucky filed that thought away for the future, too. His memories of sex were spotty, though his body seemed to know what to do, and a suckjob wasn't exactly the hardest thing to figure out. Tony's dick filled his mouth in a way that felt both familiar and good, and he concentrated on passing on both of those things as he relearned how to give pleasure.

Bucky used the sounds, the tugs on his hair, and the twitches of Tony's hips in his hands to guide him. He sucked in long, sweet motions first, just getting the taste and feel of him, filling his mouth as full as it would go and testing his limits; as it turned out, he didn't have many. Tony's cock fit readily into his throat and he barely had to think to keep from gagging, which he was pretty sure was a new development. He'd have to ask Steve if the serum had given him great cocksucking powers, too, or if that was just Bucky's version.

He shoved away the thoughts of Steve as unworthy of Tony, of the beautiful man laid out before him like a feast, and concentrated on finding what he could do with his tongue to get more of those noises out of the man. Tony's big brain seemed to have stuttered entirely to a halt, which he'd remember for the future, knowing that with men like them there would be nights when Tony needed his brain shut off for more than one reason.

Bucky was happy to help, especially if it meant getting to pleasure and spoil his lover.

He got a rhythm going of sucks and licks and breaths, swallowing and deep throating, and occasionally letting out a rumbling sound that was almost a hum and nearly a purr. Tony's pleasure made something inside him content in a way he hadn't felt in forever, and Bucky was chasing that as much as Tony's orgasm.

Tony was chasing his own pleasure just fine, anyway, with half-spoken instructions like 'again' or 'yes' or 'more,' easy to follow and immediately rewarding. The please and yes and now grew louder, and Bucky freed up his right hand to rub at Tony's tightening balls, to press up behind them and set Tony off with an extra spark to his fireworks.

Bucky swallowed it all and pulled away, his whole being humming with satisfaction despite his neglected erection. "I really, really enjoyed that, sweetheart."

"Halle-fucking-lujah," said Tony with a breathless laugh, "because I'm pretty sure I'm officially addicted to your mouth. Holy shit, that was. Fuck."

Bucky laughed, too, kissing him sweetly, lips tingling from the friction and slick with spit and come. Tony kissed back hotly, fiercely, licking at the taste of himself and making greedy sounds of protest whenever Bucky tried to move away.

Eventually Bucky pulled back enough to actually end it, mouth feeling very thoroughly claimed. "I take it you liked that."

"I like you a lot," said Tony, honest in his afterglow. "We're gonna be happy until I fuck it up."

"It might not be you," said Bucky with a huff. "You don't know that."

Tony chucked, and kissed him again, a soft peck. "Historic data trends that way, but sure. It might be nazis."

Bucky laughed, hiding his face in Tony's neck again. "Fucking nazis, they ruin everything."

"Well, they're not gonna ruin this blowjob," said Tony. "You gotta get on your back, though, unless you're really into fucking my face."

"Tony! You always gotta make it worse," said Bucky. "I wouldn't just do that without askin'."

"Safer sex, got it," said Tony, eyes sparkling. "Now, can you move all your many manly muscles so I can suck your dick, pretty please?"

"Well, since you said _pretty_ please," said Bucky, lightness bubbling through his chest. He grabbed Tony close and rolled them over again, sprawling himself right back where he'd started earlier. "My dick is all yours."

Tony laughed, still full of energy even after he'd had his, and eager to return the favor. Bucky could vaguely remember that not all guys wanted to, they just go theirs and left you to hang, but Tony was nothing like a quickie behind the tents on the front. Tony was joy and delight and open admiration, all the things Bucky hadn't hoped for since a lifetime ago, or maybe ever.

"Your dick is just what I've been wanting, so that's good," teased Tony, getting comfortable on top of Bucky. "You're gonna fuck me sometime, but for today I want to taste all of you."

"You've been all up in my arm, I ain't got nothing you can't put your hands on, babydoll." Bucky put both his own hands on Tony's ass and gave it a squeeze, grinning. "I'm happy with where we're at now."

Tony kissed him again. "That is one of my best features," he conceded, eyes bright with shared humor. "You can appreciate my ass anytime, Cyberman."

"And the same goes for you, if you're into that," said Bucky, getting a surprised look from Tony.

"I might," said Tony, giving him a very hot kiss with a yes in it. "I'm very versatile that way."

Bucky grinned and kissed him again. "I wanna try it all with you, Tony. We'll find our favorites, but I don't want to miss out 'cos we didn't talk."

"Sam's been too influential on both of us," said Tony with patently false disgust. He kissed Bucky again and nodded. "Yes, all right, lots of trying new things, no avoiding the conversations."

Bucky rewarded him with another healthy squeeze to his plush bottom. "The reward is lots of sex and cookies, so no complaining outta you."

Tony gave in and giggled into Bucky's shoulder helplessly for a moment. "Yes, yes, okay. Now, putting my mouth to better use, so no more making me laugh." He kissed Bucky hard before sliding their cheeks together, scruff against scruff but gentle enough it felt good instead of sandpapery. Tony nibbled Bucky's ear again, making him squirm, especially when he kissed behind it where Bucky was terribly sensitive. It was good, but strange, to want touches somewhere like that, and he took a minute to breathe in the scent of Tony's hair and gather up all the other sensations that were already telling his hindbrain he was safe here.

Tony, bless the man, just let him have his moment, kissing softly down along his hairline and back up again to tease at that same sensitive spot. Bucky stroked up over Tony's body, feeling the difference between the real and false sensations, the touch from his own skin and from the neurocybernetic interface from his arm. There was a strange pleasure in having both kinds of data, in feeling the softness of Tony's pampered skin and knowing the exact topography of pores and hairs and scars, the precise variations in temperature and texture from inch to inch. He stroked along Tony's forehead, counting the hairs of his eyebrows, brushing at the unshaven fuzz on his cheek and the longer, more conditioned hair of his beard. 

He loved the map of laughter and sorrow in Tony's wrinkles, the ones around his eyes especially, and the furrows around his mouth hidden in his goatee. "You're like my very own work of art," breathed Bucky, mostly to himself. 

Tony rewarded him with a very sweet kiss for that, though, so he supposed it was okay after all. "Will you tell me sometime what kinds of sensation you get? Mine," he tapped the circle of light in his chest, "is sensory null."

Bucky nodded, a little jerkily. "Might take a little while, but yeah, eventually we can talk about it." He cupped Tony's face in both hands and ran his thumbs along those long, dark lashes before kissing him with more sweetness than any cookie. "We'll earn the trust, level by level."

Tony chuckled. "Level by level it is," he said, kissing again. He took a more direct path downward this time, over Bucky's chin and down his throat, kissing along his collarbones.

Tony didn't give special attention to Bucky's scars, though he made an effort to press some of those soft kisses to the metal arm and shoulder, pressing the imprint of his lips into Bucky's memory over and over. Bucky was mesmerized by the caresses, losing himself in his body in a way he'd never wanted to, not since he got the arm, not with everything it cost him.

If nothing else, he'd owe Tony a lot for making him appreciate the body he had now, however it had come about.

Tony, oblivious to Bucky's revelations, was licking and sucking at Bucky's metal fingers now, lavishing attention on that hand before switching to the other. Tony pressed kisses to his palms, his wrists, all the places blood and circuitry were close to the surface. Bucky was already halfway to done before Tony even got down to his dick, and his hands slid naturally into Tony's soft, fluffy hair without prompting.

"That's it, guiding, no pulling," said Tony, smiling up at him with a wry little quirk. "Your control is excellent, however, so I know you'll do me right." 

Tony dipped his head down, Bucky's hands going with it easily, and he sucked kisses into Bucky's thighs, nothing that would really bruise, just reddening the skin with his temporary marking. Teeth scraped higher up, gentle again but enough to get a moan out of Bucky. That broke whatever silence he'd inadvertently wrapped around himself, and Bucky's responses grew more vocal as Tony licked his balls, sucked them into that talented mouth, laved the skin to either side with his tongue. He danced his way up the shaft of Bucky's cock with teasing tongue-tip licks and soft kisses, then lapped over the whole head with his tongue flat and soft like a kitten.

Bucky's hips nearly levitated off the bed at that, and Tony was still chuckling when he took Bucky's cock into his mouth, suckling at the head and teasing around the foreskin. Bucky gave a smaller thrust, this time tentative, and got a look and a wink from Tony that he took for permission.

Things didn't last long after that, not with Tony doing his level best to take Bucky apart and Bucky's body in perfect agreement. Bucky thrust shallowly while Tony bobbed his head, one hand teasing at Bucky's balls while the other stroked his shaft and kept them safe from any overly enthusiastic thrusts.

When the pleasure of orgasm washed over Bucky, he had Tony's name on his lips, loud as anything.

He came down panting, petting Tony's hair with clumsy hands, thighs limp and splayed around Tony's body. "That was. Wow."

Tony smirked up at him, gave his cockhead a soft kiss, and uncurled to crawl back up Bucky's body for a kiss. "Thank you," he said, smug as anything.

Bucky laughed, the feeling shivering through him like an extra pleasure on his sex-drunk nerves. "You're very welcome."

Tony laughed, too, joyful and just a little sleepy-sounding now that they'd both had theirs. Bucky slid his hands down to fondle Tony's ass again, unable to resist the lure of it, just the right mix of firm muscle and plushness. Tony snuggled up and made a contented sound, plastering himself to Bucky's front with a happy sigh.

"I can't make you breakfast if you're using me as a mattress, Tony," said Bucky, after allowing them both a very pleasant few minutes of afterglow.

Tony huffed. "Work on that," he said. "Want both."

Bucky chuckled. "You'd need two of me for that, and the world ain't ready," he teased. He gave Tony's buns a farewell squeeze and gently tipped him to the side, kissing him apologetically.

Tony sighed and allowed himself to be rearranged into the warm spot, Bucky sliding out of bed and finding his underwear. Tony watched with a cute little yawn, sleepy as a cat, and then curled up into a ball and dozed off again.

Bucky chuckled to himself as he went to check on his treats.

Knowing he'd get a long nap, he'd stayed up later than usual prepping their second breakfast and he was rewarded with well-risen cinnamon rolls all ready to bake. He got the oven heating and started work on the second part of their treat, hash brown cups with eggs baked into the centers. He shredded potatoes and cheese, chopped herbs, and melted butter, then formed the cups inside his brand-new muffin tin to be par-baked along with the cinnamon rolls.

He hummed to himself while he worked, songs he half remembered from his youth, a smile on his face and his whole body loose and comfortable. Once everything was in the oven, Bucky made the frosting for the cinnamon rolls, and then got to work on the nutrient shakes for both of them, with JARVIS providing the instruction and a promise that DUM-E would forgive the trespass on his duties. There was music after that, some of the songs he'd been humming fully realized as Tony's AI played them for him from the internet, and by the time the cinnamon rolls were cool enough to frost and the eggs were baked just right in their cups, Bucky was grinning from ear to ear.

"Thanks for the help, JARVIS, and the tunes," he said, loading up a tray with their treats and a pair of strong black coffees to finish it off.

"I am always happy to help anyone who takes such good care of sir," said JARVIS, only a little pointedly.

Bucky chuckled. "You got a deal," he agreed, carrying everything into the bedroom and calling out, "Tony, baby, I've got breakfast!"

Tony sat up, yawning and blinking. "How long was I out?"

"About an hour, all told," Bucky said with a shrug. "I wanted to do something special for my best guy."

"Wow, are these fresh-baked cinnamon rolls? And what are these, like, hash browns and eggs as a muffin cup? You are brilliant, Buckaroo Banzai, wow, and you even did our shakes." Tony was babbling as he explored the tray while Bucky climbed in on the other side of the bed and snuggled up to kiss his shoulder.

"So, good surprise?" he asked, snaking his hand out to get a hash brown cup while the other one found its way back down to Tony's ass.

Tony chuckled and cuddled right back into him. "Yeah, it's a good surprise. Not sure that hand can stay there the whole meal, but it's nice to be appreciated."

Bucky blushed and started to move away. "Sorry, it's just a real nice feature," he said.

Tony stopped him. "It's fine for now, Bucky Bear. You might want two hands for the cinnamon rolls, though." He gave him a very warm kiss and said, "It's nice to be appreciated on a purely aesthetic level sometimes."

"I appreciate you on a lotta levels, Tony, but this is an ass to die for," said Bucky with perfect sincerity.

Tony laughed and kissed him again. "Your whole body is pretty amazing, but I think your mouth is my favorite," he said, "while we're confessing and all."

"My mouth is happy to be at your service, babe," said Bucky with a wink. "Now, eat your breakfast before it gets cold."

"Yes, dear," said Tony, but he took a big bite of one of the hash brown cups and made a happy noise despite the gooey yolk trying to run all over everything. "That's delicious, fuck."

"Thank you, and sure, later," said Bucky, kissing his hair. "Kitchen's mostly clean, and I think we got all the dishes up in your workshop yesterday, so that won't take me too long to get up to snuff."

Tony chuckled. "Sounds like a plan. You said you're clean?" He took another messy bite, wiping the excess with his fingers and licking them off. "I might want a bath next, though."

"I am free of disease and also can be easily lured into a bath," said Bucky, grinning. "Sam's been extolling the virtues of your tub since yesterday."

"He loves that thing more than me," said Tony laughingly, finishing off his food in two more huge bites. "These are delicious, feel free to make them anytime."

"Will do," said Bucky, giving him a messy kiss. He'd been a little neater eating his own, but there was a certain pleasure to be had in watching Tony eating with the same hedonistic abandon he had for sex. Bucky sighed and let go of Tony's ass after one last squeeze, wanting a cinnamon roll before he had his shake.

Tony sighed, too. "These cinnamon rolls are worth it," he said. "All of this is amazing, except the smoothie, which is just as it always is."

"It's good for ya, just like mine is for me," said Bucky, trading him a bite of cinnamon roll for a frosting-sticky kiss. "And I'll spoil you the rest of the time. It's just once a day for both of us now."

Tony sighed and leaned in for a kiss. "Will there be more coffee for our bath?" he asked, having already drained most of his cup.

Bucky chuckled. "Yes, dear. There's more in the kitchen, too, so I'll get us a refill when I've eaten a little more."

"That hardly seems fair," said Tony, "but I'll let you."

The rest of breakfast went like that, teasing and warmth and kisses, good food and good coffee and a sense of peace that Bucky hadn't felt in 70 years. He knew some of it was a false sense of security, but the rest of it, Tony's easy affection and kittenish desire to be spoiled, the comfort of Tony's bed, and the abundance of good food -- that was all real.

Bucky had had so little for so long, he wasn't about to take any of this for granted. He intended to appreciate every moment of his idyll as the object of Tony's attentions, however long or short it might be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading along with me! I'm basically over the flu, finally, huzzah.
> 
> Next up: Domestic bliss and leveling up, and probably more porn of both sex and food varieties. Then, Steve, righteous anger on the part of two parties and sarcastic interference in the argument from Bucky. Eventually, everyone comes to an understanding, and then comes some more in a more euphemistic manner.
> 
> When: This is probably it for this series for the year, so do enjoy the afterglow as much as Tony does.


End file.
